Heads and Tails
by the Delhision
Summary: This is the sequel to my origonal story "The Death of Innocence". It's been years since the incident with Peter, and Gumball has moved on with his life. But when his past shows it's ugly head he must manage to stop his dark self and protect those he loves.
1. Chapter 1

**Well thanks for all the support along the way; this will be the sequel to my original story The Death of Innocence. It was a kinda experiment, I had been writing stories for a long time before that, but had never had the courage to share them with anyone else. I didn't know if I could pull it off, that's why the first chapter ended the way it did, so that if it was unpopular I could just make it a one-shot. But what happened next I could never anticipate I had some great people, writers that I respected, comment and say that they enjoyed it. I was overwhelmed, and thanks to constant support was able to make many more fanfics. So I just want to say that I post because of you guys, Thank you for reading and supportive. Enjoy! (P.S. you should read the first story to fully understand the plot, it's not a long read, but I think it's good.)**

Gumball sat on the opposite side of the desk, his eyes nervously wandering from his feet to the doughnut man who was looking at the glowing screen of his computer. Gumball was 24 years old now and looked remarkably like his mother did, if she was a man that is. The young cat thought back on his life, how great it was before that night, the torture of having his mind spit in half, the memory of himself killing Tobias and Peter still haunted his dreams. But things did get better him, he graduated from high school, then collage, got a job as a police officer in his hometown, and his happiest memory, the day he married Carrie. "So Gumball," the doughnut officer said, breaking the long silence that had filled the small office. "I have some good news and some bad news for you." He announced, making Gumball both very excited and nervous. "Can I get the good news first?" He asked the young cat, who tried to read his superior officer's face. "The good news." Gumball answered, hoping for the good to outweigh the bad. "Well the good news is that you're a detective now! You passed the test." The doughnut chief said, this news gave Gumball a big smile, but on the inside he was going nuts. "You're going to be partnered with detective Kemp, who's sitting right out there." He said pointing to green ferret sitting in a chair outside the office. "Thank you so much sir!" Gumball exclaimed, reaching his hand across the desk to shake the captain's hand. "I haven't told you the bad news yet." The doughnut cop reminded him, leaving gumball hanging. "You have a case Mr. Watterson, so get to it." The cop said, standing up from his seat and walking to the door. He opened the door and held it there for Gumball, who got up and walked out the door, and turned around. He re-extended his arm to his boss. "Thanks for the oppor…" he began, but could not finish as the chief shut the door in the young detectives face. Behind him he could hear snickering, he turned to see the green ferret laughing into his hand. He stood up and walked to the exit "Come on rookie, let's roll!"

The two of them drove to an apartment building on the East side of town. They had time to introduce themselves, get to talking. They really did have a lot in common; they both grew up on the same neighborhood as kids, went to the same schools (A couple years apart from each other), and they both were big movie fans. To Gumball it felt like talking to someone he had known for years.

They finally reached the apartment and were greeted by police cruisers and yellow tape surrounding the entrance. Rory parked and walked toward the apartment complex with Gumball following close behind. They slipped under the yellow tape and made their way to the crime scene. Rory stopped at the closed door of apartment b6, and turned to Gumball. "You're going to see some serious shit here today, understand?" he asked, suddenly serious, Gumball nodded his head once.

"Before we go you should know that this guy has killed before. He kills in the image of famous killers, movie characters and real ones. The last two were inspired by Hannibal Lector and the Joker. The only thing that connects the two is the attention to detail and his card." He informed the rookie, handing him photographs of the crime scenes while pointing out the playing card with the letter 'P' written over it in black sharpie. They were horrific, blood splattered everywhere, the victims looked nothing in common, but the worst parts were the props. There were used to make the murder look like a scene out of a movie, they seemed to mock the dead, reducing their horrible pain and suffering before death to a joke.

Gumball gagged a little after seeing the photos, tasting a bit of vomit on the back of his tongue. "Damn dude, you're turning green!" Rory mocked, taking the photos. "Hey if you can't do this it's fine." Rory reassured. "I'm fine!" Gumball assured, forcing himself to swallow his puke. "Let's go inside." He said, Rory shrugged and opened the door. What greeted the cat's eyes was nothing less than a special slice of Hell.

Inside the room was a man sitting in a small wooden chair, with a knife protruding from his chest right where his heart was. Around the chair was a paper bag, that were placed to look like he had dropped it at the moment of the of his death, with peanuts spilling out. Tucked neatly between his ring and middle finger on the right hand, was a playing card with the letter P written over it. "Shit!" Gumball mumbled under his breath as he looked over the crime scene, slipping on his blue rubber gloves as to not contaminate the crime scene. He trudged over to the card in the victim's hand. He took it carefully and turned it to see the other side. "I'm back!" was all it wrote and all it had to. Gumball knew who it was.

Hours later Gumball was driving home, his mind was racing a mile a minute. As he pulled into the driveway, all he could think of was that man in the apartment. He got out of the car and walked to the door, scared and confused. 'How did he survive? Why is he killing? What the Hell's his end game? 'He wondered silently to himself as he twisted the doorknob. "Surprise!" Carrie shouted happily as Gumball walked in. He felt like he was about to have a heart attack, right there. "You OK?" Carrie asked concerned. Gumball decided against telling his wife about his day and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine. You scared me!" he said sarcastically accusing her. "Well I am a ghost, it's kinda second nature." She retorted, just as sarcastic. She smiled and led Gumball to the dinner table, where she had set up a big steak dinner. "Wow!" Gumball exclaimed, clearly impressed, "Thanks so much honey." He said, kissing Carrie before sitting down. "Well today is a big day!" she said happily, sitting down to her own plate (In case you did not read the death of innocence, Carrie is able to eat and touch physical items due to her becoming more and more alive due to her loving Gumball. Corny, I know, but is it any worse explanation than ghost puberty?).

"Thanks, how did you know I got the promotion?" Gumball asked, eyeballing his grinning wife with curiosity. She looked at him confused, and then returned to a happy face. "You got the promotion?!" she asked proudly. Gumball nodded, confused and now a bit terrified that he forgot something important. 'was is it our anniversary? No that was two months ago. Her birthday? No that's not until November. My birthday?' he thought to himself, trying to think of what it could be that made his wife so happy. After not thinking of anything he gave up and asked. "What's got you in such a good mood?" he asked his wife, who only grinned bigger. "Here, I'll give you a hint." She said, standing up and grabbing two glasses. One she filled with red wine and handed to Gumball, in the other she poured ice water and took a sip. 'What does this mean? What do I drinking alcohol and her not have to do with anything? Unless… No way!' he thought to himself, looking up in disbelief at his wife who was grinning wider and wider. "Are you…" he began to ask, she nodded vigorously. "seriously!" he shouted overjoyed, getting to his feet and hugging Carrie, all the problems of the day seemed to fade away, like drift wood in the tide. "We're going to have a baby!" Carrie yelled happily.

**Well I hope you liked it! Leave a review telling me how I'm doing. If you like it favorite and follow, it helps a lot. This is the first story in a new line of stories I have planned, so keep an eye out for my other new stories Orphan X (Collab with mordyshakes), Between Heaven and Hell, A day in Love (collab with Lexboss), and After the Virus (collab with codyhobgood). Have a good last couple days of summer! **

**The Delhision**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What it's all about

The annoying buzzing of the cell phone as it vibrated itself to life on the bedside table, instantly awoke the exhausted cat. As he gripped the phone in his right hand, he felt a strange happiness upon being woken up. He had not had the bet night's sleep, he had suffered nightmare after nightmare, seeing his friends and family dead, used as the centerpiece in one of Peter's sick kills. His most recent however sent chills running down his spine just thinking about it. He shook it off and looked at the caller ID, it was the captain. Gumball quickly answered and put the phone to his ear. "Yes captain?" he asked, standing up and walking from the bedroom so as not to wake Carrie. "We have a fresh crime scene get to Jupiter road, apartment 12 pronto!" the stern doughnut ordered (If you are thinking "This doesn't seam to sound like the doughnut cop I know." Then just wait, it will be explained.). "Sir, do you know how early it is?" Gumball asked as his gaze landed on the clock on his microwave, it read 5:17. "I know it's early, I don't need you to bitch, I need you to follow orders! Is that understood?" the captain yelled through the phone. "Yes sir! I'll be there as soon as possible." Gumball replied before hanging up the phone.

He got dressed in silence to not wake his wife, before grabbing a granola bar for an on-the-go breakfast, and left. He followed his GPS to the address, reaching it in a little over 20 minutes. When he arrived he noticed that there was no yellow tape or cruisers around the building. 'I must be the first one here.' Gumball thought as he entered the building and made his was to apartment number 12. Once again, Gumball noticed a lack of police interaction. He opened the door, seeing a pitch black room without even a window for brightness. The young detective groped along the wall looking for a light switch, but didn't feel one from his position in the door way and decided to enter the room to find one. As soon as he was out of the doorway the only door to the room slammed shut and the locks clicked into use. Gumball grabbed the door handle and pulled with all the strength he could, but the damn thing wouldn't budge.

Suddenly on the far side of the room, TV's, not visible until this moment, were turning on by themselves, all showing the same image. Peter smiled from 8 different screens at Gumball, who could only stand there frozen to the floor in shock. "Don't worry," Peter assured Gumball "you're not going to die." He admitted, his smile unwavering from his face. Peter's face looked almost exactly like Gumball's, except for his yellow eyes and long scars. "What do you want with me?" Gumball shouted, not knowing if Peter could even hear him. "I don't want anything from you brother." Peter said, putting heavy emphasis on 'brother'. Gumball stared back at the screens, feeling the deepest hate he had ever felt toward the cat on the other end. "I am not your brother!" Gumball spat at the screens. Peter put his hand to his chin, obviously thinking hard, "No, I guess you're right. We're much closer than that! After all were born from the same man." He responded as if he had a dark secret. Gumball stared back at the monitors, not understanding what the scarred feline had meant, this confused expression only widened Peter's smile. "OH! You haven't figured it out yet?!" he said happily, "You're not Gumball, well not the original." Peter revealed with a grin. "What are you blabbering on about? Of course I'm Gumball!" The detective scoffed back at the killer. "In name, yes." Peter admitted, not letting go of his smile "But when We killed Tobias…" he started to explain. "You! You killed Tobias, not me!" Gumball shot back, insulted by the accusation. "Don't kid yourself, we killed Tobias! And please don't interrupt, it's rude." Peter asked politely before continuing. "As I was saying, when we killed Tobias and I grew stronger, our personality split, one good." He said gesturing to Gumball, "And one evil." He said darkly, resting his hands on his chest. "Gumball Watterson died in that moment and we were born." He said happily, throwing his arms up as if in celebration.

"What do you want?! You obviously didn't just bring me here to explain my existence to me." He asked, getting more and more annoyed at the laughing and smiling blue cat on the TV's. "Well done detective! You've deduced your first truth." Peter mocked, clapping his hands sarcastically. "You'll understand soon enough. You know I figured you would have asked me how I'm alive right now." He said, faking a look of emotional pain. "I don't care!" Gumball admitted through his clenched teeth. "Well I'm going to tell you anyway! You see, when you dropped my ass of a cliff, I thought I was dead. But a funny thing happened, I didn't. You see good can't survive without evil, God needs the devil, the batman needs The Joker, and you need me." He explained, Gumball could only stare in disbelief. "Your insane." He uttered in shear horror. "Insane! Now what gave you that idea? You know what, I'm going to let that one slide." He said laughing at his own words.

Gumball couldn't bare it anymore; he pulled his pistol from its holster and sent a bullet through one of the screens. "Hey hey hey, just hold on a minute there!" Peter laughed at his counterpart's hissy fit. "What is your endgame?! What is your plan?!" Gumball shouted, destroying another TV. Peter got all serious and started mimicking Gumball. "I want answers damnit! Now!" he said happily, stopping his little copycat act. "Well here's the thing, answers don't give you everlasting satisfaction. Sometimes you need to brace yourself for disappointment." Peter explained, as gumball sent another bullet into a monitor. "Think about it! Imagine your favorite TV show." He said, gesturing to the imaginary screen that he knew he was on, miles away from where he sat. "You've been there for it all. The ups, the downs, the crazy coincidences, and then! Bang! They tell you what it's all about. Would you be happy? Does it make sense? Why did it all end in a church?" He asked to himself, obviously referencing lost. Gumball fired into screen after screen until there was only one left, solely illuminating the room. "You just need to know one simple thing. I'm back, back for good!" he laughed manically, standing and leaving the screen. Gumball could hear the locks of the door behind him click back open.

Gumball left the apartment, confused, betrayed, and angry. As he flung open the exit and marched to his car, he heard an ear-deafening explosion. He looked up to see fire blast out the glass from the windows. One floor after the other ignited in instant flame, destroying all evidence of Peter's involvement. Gumball just stared, hearing screams and seeing people run to the window begging God for help. "What have you done Peter?" Gumball asked horrified.

**Well there's chapter two, sorry for the limited action. But I felt like the speech that Peter gave was a bit important. I promise that the next chapter will involve some action. **

**The Delhision**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ta Da! The show must go on.**

Gumball toppled out of the passenger door of his car, landing on his hands and knees in his drive way. The sickening scent of the burning building wafted into his nostrils. His clothes covered in ash and soot, and reeked of burnt flesh and smoke. He could feel the stinging of the slightly acidic vomit, as it reached the back of his throat. Gumball couldn't stop it if he wanted to, he felt so afraid, so sick, so disgusted that puking seemed like a distant thought. He wiped the corners of his mouth with his shirt sleeve, before standing to his feet and beginning his shaky walk to the front door. As he reached the wooden door, he reached his shaky hand into his pocket and attempted to retrieve his keys. His fingers fumbled blindly around the metal keys; he slipped them out and slowly pushed one into the lock.

"Carrie!" Gumball shouted, searching desperately for his wife. "Carrie! Where are you?!" he yelled, he stumbled around his house. Gumball could hear his wife in the kitchen, and moved as quickly as possible to her. As he turned the corner into the kitchen he saw his wife cooking breakfast for herself with her earphones in, sausage was sizzling in the pan, the smell of the meat was too much for Gumball. He collapsed to the ground and began to gag at the smell, but he had nothing else in his stomach to offer up. Carrie turned to see her husband on his hands and knees, weak, and sick to his stomach. She immediately rushed over to him and took her earphones out. "What's wrong? Gumball, what happened to you" she asked as she knelt by her husband and held him as he gagged. The terrified cat managed to calm himself, he stopped gagging and breathed heavily before he was able to talk. "Carrie he's back! Peter is back!" he said to Carrie in a scared seriousness. "What?! Gumball your delirious. Peter's dead." She reassured Gumball, hoping that what she was saying was the truth. Gumball shook his head "He trapped me in an apartment. He spoke to me. Then he let me go and burned it down!" he sobbed as he spoke the last words. "I could hear the people inside screaming, I couldn't help them." He cried, Carrie wrapped her arms around the sobbing cat, trying to calm him. After a while it worked, he stopped and regained his composure. He looked into Carrie's eyes and spoke calmly. "You can't stay here. Go to my parents' house. I don't think he wants to hurt you, but if he does he won't look there." He reasoned, she nodded her head in understanding and kissed him on the forehead. "I'll take care of Peter." He spoke in a determined tone.

Rory sat at his desk, his gaze fell on his clock, 10:32. He looked around the office, he noticed that besides himself and the chief, only a single person was there this late. A pencil pusher, probably doing paper work for one of the more respected officers, he looked tired, like he was all too ready to go home. Rory watched as the pencil pusher quietly packed up his briefcase and leave the building. Rory immediately opened his phone and sent the pre-taped message to Gumball "Now". Rory got up from his seat and moved to the captain's office. He opened the door and walked in unannounced. "Detective Kemp, do you think you can just walk into my office without my permission?!" he shouted at the stolid green ferret that stood infront of him. He didn't respond to the doughnut's question, rather he moved out of the way of the door to allow Gumball to walk in. The look on the captain's face was enough to convince Rory that Gumball was telling the truth. He looked like he was seeing a ghost, shocked and afraid of the blue cat's presence. Gumball closed the door behind him and locked it with a loud "click". "Are you hear to explain your absence today Detective Watterson?" the chief asked, trying to act innocent. "You sent me to Peter, alone. You thought he was going to kill me right there! And you still sent me!" Gumball shouted furiously, the sound of the cat's anger shocked the doughnut to jump backwards, hitting the glass of his window. "Detective Watterson I don't know what you're talking about!" he yelled, turning to Rory he commanded "Kemp! Watterson's lost it! Shoot him!" he ordered. Rory punched the doughnut cop squarely in the jaw, knocking the chief to the right. "You sent my partner on a fucking suicide mission?!" he yelled at his boss angrily. The doughnut panicked, "I'll tell you everything, just don't hurt me!" he begged cowardly. Suddenly a sharp booming sound filled the air, followed by the sound of breaking glass, and the sick thud of skull and brain as a bullet came to rest inside the man's head. Rory and Gumball fell to the ground out of pure instinct, not wishing to be the next victim.

They lay there prone on the ground, unable to move due to shock, as a puddle of blood crept toward them. The phone that sat on the desk began to ring and ring, but neither man had the courage get up to reach it. It went straight to voicemail, and the message could be heard from the machine. "Well If it isn't my two favorite detectives in the whole wide world!" the familiar voice of Peter laughed happily from the speaker. "Good job figuring out that the chief was working for me!" he applauded the detectives. "But I guess he didn't have time to tell you his story, well I guess that leaves it to me!" he laughed. "Well it all starts when you sent me off that cliff." He explained as the two men stayed perfectly still in fear of a second shot. "He was just a patrol cop at the time, very stupid, very easy to manipulate. He was sent to scrape me off the rocks, No one thought I was alive, Hell even I thought that I was dead until this buffoon showed up. I made a deal with him, he take me to the hospital, and tell his bosses that I was dead, then I would make it so that he would be the new chief. As you can see he took the bribe. I kept true to my word, made him the man he was until about 5 minutes ago. He kept a fake and a true file on me, one saying I was deceased and the other was the accounts of my glorious actions. Funny how this world can change so quickly, one minute your Brocken body is wrapped around a rock, the next you have a plan and a loyal idiot." He rambled on, cherishing each word. "Don't take too long now to find your next clue! I don't like to be kept waiting." He warned before hanging up. The two men gave nervous glances to each other before they rose to see the man that was their boss, collapsed on his desk with bits of his head plastered all over the walls.

"Shit" Rory mumbled, taking in the severity of their situation.

**Hoped you liked it! I will be working on this and orphan x for a while, so please no more requests. I will be starting my newest story Between Heaven and Hell, tomorrow. I will be needing OC's for that story so don't just sit on your asses, send one in! Maybe 2! Have an awesome night!**

**-the Delhision**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the gap inbetween chapters, I've just been so busy with other stories and my life off this website. To be perfectly honest with you readers, I'm just overwhelmed by new ideas! **

Inside the old Watterson house there was a wonderfully warm aroma of food cooking wafting through the house. Carrie, Anais, and Nicole were in the kitchen, cooking and chatting as fresh peanut butter and chocolate chip cookies baked in the oven, Carrie had just had the strangest cravings for the cookies and other foods that she had spent nearly the entire day in or around the kitchen. Nicole didn't seem to mind, in fact she often help prepare the food. She was just too elated about having a grandchild to care about the cost of the food.

Anais was no chef, but she did like the conversation that she was sharing with the two older women. She was incredibly smart for a 16 year old; she had already been accepted into Harvard and would start next semester. But the thought of being an aunt just captured her imagination.

Richard on the other hand didn't like it one bit, now that's not saying he wasn't the happiest guy in town since he was going to be a grandfather, it was just that the food was disappearing and it wasn't into his stomach. He sat lazily in the living room watching TV and eating vegetables of all things, due to all the good stuff already having been eaten.

Suddenly a knocking came from the door, "Richard could you answer the door? We're a bit busy!" she asked the lazy, and to be completely frank kinda old, pink rabbit. He groaned as he lifted himself from the couch and walked over to the door. He opened it lazily and saw a blue cat standing on the other side of the screen door. "Gumball! Good to see you son!" Richard said happily as he opened the door and let him in. "Gumball?" all three ladies could be heard saying as they poked their heads into the living room to see. Anais and Nicole ran over and gave him a big hug. Carrie walked over and gave him a hug and a loving kiss after everyone was done hugging him. After she broke the kiss she looked at him curiously, "Did you catch him?" she asked remembering that she was here for her own protection while Gumball hunted down peter.

"No, not yet. I just had to see you, you know?" he admitted to her, Nicole and Anais gave loud "awe…" sounds after hearing this, causing Gumball to blush madly. Gumball looked around awkwardly not looking at anyone directly, he rubbed his eyes with his hands, they were red and agitated, "So what are you cooking?" he asked, smelling the sweet fumes coming from the kitchen. "Oh, we're baking some cookies! The cravings are kicking in." she said with a big grin on her face. The blue cat's eyes became the size of plates upon hearing this, and a smile grew across his face to match the size of his eyes. "I'm going to go upstairs; you know check the old room." He explained to the ghostly woman in front of him. She smiled happily before Nicole's voice called for her assistance in the kitchen; she gave the adult cat a small kiss on the cheek before returning to the kitchen.

He chuckled softly to himself before he ascended the stairs and turned right to see the door to his old room. It still had the blue and orange colored lettering that had marked the door since childhood, spelling out "Gumball and Darwin" boldly. The blue cat opened the door slowly, taking in the memories that this room held. He immediately spotted Darwin's fish tank resting on a table beside the bed, he had needed the extra space as he grew, and since he had destroyed the last bowl when he shattered it with his bare hand it had given him the perfect opportunity to upgrade.

As he gazed into the glass tank, he noticed his reflection in the mirror, the small cuts and bruises from the week still remained evident on his face. He turned to his old bunk bed that sat just a few feet away, the adult cat carefully sat down onto the bad and ran his hands over the soft blankets. He smiled as he remembered the feeling of waking up on cold December mornings, wrapped in the warm embrace of these blankets. Such good memories, before any of this started, before Tobias and the splitting of the mind. Just thinking about that sent chills down his spine. The pain, the sheer, unimaginable pain from the mind splitting, it haunted him to this day.

He looked across the room to the old and extremely outdated computer monitor that rested on the desk nearest the window. A slight smile crept across the adult cat's face as he remembered all the trouble that thing had caused him. He remembered the karate wieners videos, the stupid flame wars and trolling he did on Elmore Plus, the time he nearly destroyed the town by trying to get Hector to be his online friend, and even that stupid video of him dancing that went uber viral. The golden and irreplaceable memories of Him and Darwin searching the web and going on goofy and random adventures made him happy, despite the awkward feeling of being back in the house. He rubbed his eyes again; they were stinging and painful with irritation.

Suddenly the silence of the room was broken by the ringing and vibrating of a phone in his pocket. As he struggled to pull out the tiny cell he knew exactly who was on the other side of the call and what he was about to hear. He flipped the cheap phone open and pressed it gently to his ear. "It's time. Be at the studio by 5." The gruff and frightened voice spoke quickly before hanging up, leaving only the empty echo of the ended call.

His smile vanished from his face, then it came back, bigger and more insane looking than before. He got to his feet and walked in a stiff pace down the stairs and into the kitchen. "I'm sorry but I really have to go. It's work." He informed his family in a faked somber tone and look. "Oh, well be careful." Carrie told him as she hugged him tightly. "I will be honey. Remember, everything I do is for you and our family." He told her as he kissed her on the cheek gently. "Of course, I know that. Just promise me you'll be careful." She begged him. "I will be, I promise." He promised her.

They broke apart and he walked out of the house in an oddly chipper mood. As he felt the cool evening breeze on his cheek he smiled widely. Thinking about the world he was making and the task he had at hand. His eyes stung as the wind made his sensitive eyes water and tear. The cat reached up and removed a contact very delicately from his eye, and throwing the blue tinted eyepiece onto the ground. _'Won't be needing that anymore!'_ he thought to himself as he hailed a cab from the street corner. He climbed into the first taxi that pulled over for him. "Where to mister?" he asked, feigning interest. "Samwell studios." The adult cat said happily. The cab driver turned around with his arm resting on the back rest to his seat, "Hey isn't that where Elmore nightly is broadcast from?"

(Back at the Watterson house)

The phone rung loudly from its place hanging on the wall, echoing it's annoying tune throughout the house. Anais walked over holding a bowl of cookie dough and answered it, pinning it between her ear and shoulder as she continued to stir. "Hello, Watterson residence, Anais speaking!" she said in a rehearsed line that she used whenever she answered the phone. "Hey Anais." Gumball's groggy voice spoke from the other end of the line. "Oh, hey Gumball! What's up?" she asked without deviating from her stirring. "Oh, you know. I just wanted to check up on you guys. How's Carrie?" he asked, his voice sounded tired, as if he hadn't slept in days. "Um, I bet you she's doing about the same since you left." Anais retorted, finding her brother's constant worrying odd. "What do you mean, just left?" he asked confused. "I mean when you physically left the house after your little checkup, like ten minutes ago." She reminded the cat, who in return said nothing. "Gumball are you alright? You sound really sleep deprived." She asked worriedly. Suddenly she heard the click of Gumball hanging up the phone. She hung up on her end and mumbles "Jeez, he's really overworked!" as she carried the bowl of mixed dough back into the kitchen.

**What do you think? Be honest! Anyway, this story is dedicated to Lexboss, the author that gave me the encouragement and support to write here. As always review, favorite, and follow. And if you haven't already check out my other stories including the death of innocence, which this story is a sequel to. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and forgive me for my gap in posts. Good night and beware the drop-bears! (if any of you get that reference tell me!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Tawog, and I presume that neither does anyone else on this archive. Any way this is chapter 5 of Heads and Tails and also this is the second last chapter in this story. Sorry to disappoint anyone with the length, but it was only ever supposed to be short story. Again if you haven't read the death of innocence I highly recommend that you do so that you can better understand this story.**

Gumball sat alone in the captain's old office, searching through his old boss' computer and papers, searching for something, anything to do with Peter. _'What were you hiding?' _the detective thought to himself as he pulled up another file on the computer. _'Peter wouldn't have kept you along for this long unless he needed something from you, what was it?'_ suddenly the detectives train of thought was paused as a gust of cold wind blew in from the area that once held a window. As his attention was momentarily on the empty piece of wall the door opened quietly.

"Gumball? What are you doing in here?" Rory asked his partner in surprise.

"What does it look like?" Gumball asked as he returned his attention to the monitor.

"It looks like your tampering with evidence." Rory spoke worriedly, Gumball just waved that thought away.

"Oh come on! I'm just trying to find anything connected to Peter." He explained without turning his face away from the screen.

"Why don't you just let one of the tech guys look for it? Lord knows that if there was anything they would find it a Hell of a lot sooner then you." He pointed out, carefully tiptoeing around the evidence on the floor.

"No thanks! I don't know if I can trust them, never met them." Gumball explained, "Jeez this guy watched a lot of movies on this thing! Did he ever do any actual work?!" Gumball exclaimed annoyed. He rubbed his tired eyes to try and make the weariness go away.

Rory sighed as he cautiously approached his partner, "So have you found anything?" he asked curiously, looking over Gumball's shoulder to the screen.

"Nothing yet, but there's going to be something. I guarantee it." Gumball sighed as he clicked out of yet another useless piece of data.

"What's that?" Rory asked pointing to a folder labeled "Gas"

"Probably just some useless and lowbrow, probably a video." Gumball said as he clicked on it. The first thing he noticed was how much more organized than any other folder. "This is different." Gumball muttered. It was a perfect record, a record of some sort of gas being imported secretly through the East harbor.

"What kinda gas are we talking about here?" Rory asked, now nervous of what this all meant.

"I don't know." Gumball admitted, at that moment the door opened and a cop poked his head inside, "Come on guys! Hal is going to be on Elmore Today soon!" he informed the detectives. The cop left and closed the door behind him.

"What's he talking about?" Gumball asked Rory, who was already making his way to the door.

"Hal's going to be on TV talking about the Elmore police department." Rory informed as he finally got to the door.

'_Might as well take a short break.'_ Gumball thought, getting up and heading to the door. _'Who knows, maybe I just need a little break.'_ He thought as he opened the door, taking a final look over the wide chalk outline before turning and leaving.

"Hello and welcome to Elmore Today!" A smiling host welcomed the crowd. "Today we have a special guest on the show. He is a police officer from our very own Elmore! And he's here to talk to you about how to be safe with the copy-cat killer on the loose." He told the happy and applauding crowd, it was a sold out show. "Now please welcome Officer Hal Queen!" he shouted happily as a man dressed in a police officer's uniform walked onto the stage carrying a small black bag, and wearing a large smile on his face.

"Thank you for being on the show tonight Mr. Queen!" the guest welcomed the man, shaking his hand happily. The blue cat's smile only grew wider upon hearing this greeting. "It's great to be here Jimmy!" He responded happily, he coughed a little "I'm sorry, I'm a little parched. Do you think I could get a drink?" he asked.

"Ah, yeah. Sure." The host said, gesturing of camera, and then he sat behind his desk. Soon an extra brought out the blue cat's drink in a mug. "Thank you." He thanked the extra gratefully as he accepted the mug. He took a small sip before resting the mug on the desk.

Then he unzipped the black bag and retrieved a plastic gas mask. He slipped the mask over his face and tightening it soundly. "Are you going to tell us something about how to use a gas mask?" the host asked unsure of what was going on. "Yeah… and what better way than with a demonstration." He shouted loudly, picked up the mug from the desk and slamming the base onto the side of the desk, the handle was left intact with a jagged edge. He grabbed Jimmy by his neck tie and pulled him close, Peter raise the handle high in the air before bringing down across Jimmy's neck. Blood splattered across Peter's face and mask.

The crowd shrieked in terror and ran from their seats, hurdling rows and trampling others to get to the doors. But to their dismay they were locked and barred. As they panicked a slow but steady flow of green gas flowed in through the air vents. Peter laughed maniacally as he looked straight into the cameras and shouted in his muffled voice, "Hello Elmore, and welcome to my final show!" The crowd members began to drop weakly to the floor one by one, followed by the camera men who's cameras fell with them, allowing only a view of Peter's feet.

He bent over and put his face into the fallen camera. "Detectives, I'll be at the corner of Greenwell and Harrison. Come and get me if you can." He mocked, standing straight and walking off stage slowly.

The entire station was in a scramble, Gumball was shouting "All units to the corner of Greenwell and Harrison now!" before running to his squad car. _'I've got you now you son of a bitch!'_

**Well that's chapter 5, I think. Anyway leave a review and a favorite if you liked this story, and hey maybe read some of my other stories! Anyway have fun and always remember that everyone that wants to wright, should!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to anyone who read this story, it was fun to write this one. I went out of my way throughout this story to leave little hints toward the end, so I hope you enjoy!**

The sun was slowly setting over the skyline of Elmore, leaving a beautiful orange haze to momentarily illuminate the city, like a dying fire. As this all too overlooked miracle of nature was happening the wheels of the police cruiser stopped abruptly, leaving long black lines and smoke in their wake, Gumball could see Diego Tower towering over him. Incomplete and abandoned it stood almost 9 stories tall the building was left bare of glass or paint and was instead covered in sheets of plastic tarps that waved here and there with the breeze, except a single illuminated room on the top floor which was missing the usual tarp, exposing a long and still shadow on the wall. Gumball quickly got out of the car and sprinted forward, towards the tower, past the yellow police tape and the other officers who were setting up a perimeter around the building. He ran in past the doors and proceeded to ignore the shouts of those whom he had left behind and began a sprint up the concrete staircase.

Rory got out of his passenger side door and shouted at Gumball to come back and regroup, but it was too late and his partner was too far gone emotionally to care even if he could somehow hear him. Rory ran over to the officers who had set up a makeshift Headquarters behind a pile of steel girders, they were all dressed in black a stark contrast to Rory's simple work attire. "Who's the commanding officer here?!" Rory shouted over the wind and sirens.

"You are sir!" one of the men answered, giving him a small salute before returning to work. Rory gave a slow and nervous salute, even though the man's back was now turned to him.

"What are you working on officer?" Rory asked as he walked over to the squatting men.

As they turned to answer him they gestured madly for him to get his head down, when they turned Rory could see it, a half-assembled sniper rifle resting on the foam of its own case.

Gumball was running as fast as he physically could, if he could go faster he sure as Hell would be. His arms were pumping furiously, his heavy breaths hung like mist in the air, his heart beat faster and faster with anticipation, his gun was firmly held in his right hand. "I'm coming for you!" he groaned angrily as he reached the third floor and turned sharply, nearly slipping on the wet concrete doing so, and continued his mad dash up the staircase.

"Can you get a clear shot from here?" Rory asked as he cautiously peeked his head around the girders to see the shadow outline of the man that he had learned to hate in the little time that he had known of him.

"No sir. I can't get a clear shot from here, he has to move closer to the edge to get a shot off." He explained to Rory, not taking his eye out of the scope.

Rory looked around frantically, "What if we move over there?" Rory asked pointing to an area that is in eyesight of room.

"No good sir! He's got a gun up there, we can't risk anyone getting killed." The officer said, readjusting the position of his rifle.

"Shit!" Rory exclaimed, infuriated, "So we have to wait for this lunatic to step infront of a bullet?!" he asked/shouted to his men, who as usual did not turn their attention away from their objective. "I'm afraid so, sir." The sniper muttered unhappily to his commander. "Shit!"

"I'm coming for you, you God-damn bastard!" Gumball shouted angrily as he made it to the 9th floor. He pushed open the door that lead to a hallway, every door was closed, shut, and locked, all but the one on farthest end of the hallway. Gumball silently calmed his breathing and walked slowly and as quietly as he could bear to do. He very meticulously lifted his feet from the ground, one at a time, and just as cautiously he placed them back down. No movement was not carefully thought out and planned to minimize noise.

He reached the entrance to the room, and braced himself on the cold cement wall, holding his gun now with both hands and his right index finger resting on the trigger. "You can come in now detective." Peter's voice echoed through the empty building. Gumball stood there silently, hoping that Peter was just testing to see if he was there. "Oh, come on Gumball! Let's not pretend that you're not right outside that door." Peter spoke calmly, as if he was inviting an old friend in.

Gumball straightened himself and, with gun pointed forward and ready to shoot, and walked cautiously into the room.

It was a relatively large room, obviously meant to be the corner office to some big wig or maybe a conference room. The light that had given away Peter's position was coming from a small plug in desk lamp that sat on the floor. Then there was him, Peter, He stood there, not looking at Gumball but rather towards the sunset, his rifle was resting in his arms, his gas mask lying in the corner.

"Hello detective." He spoke in an unusual tone for him, calm and quiet and something in his voice. Gumball shrugged this off, "Drop the gun Peter." Gumball ordered sternly. Peter chuckled sadly before dropping his gun and kicking it backwards toward gumball, "Don't worry Gummypuss, it wasn't loaded." He assured his counterpart. "So this was your brilliant plan?! This was your grand scheme?! You kill dozens of people, make my life a living Hell, and then get caught! What kind of plan is that?!" Gumball shouted, almost begging for an answer to why he would do all this.

Peter chuckled sadly again, "The plan's not exactly over yet." He muttered in nervous anticipation. Then he turned around slowly, a sad smile on plastered on his face, a regretful tear rolled down his face. He lifted his right foot slowly and solemnly before putting it down behind him and taking a large step backwards.

Within a second it all happened, but it felt like forever. The lives of several people, for that moment, were intertwined, inseparable from what had happened, what was happening, and what would happen. From where Gumball was standing he could see it, hear it, feel it. First came the distant bang, then a moment of strange and unnatural silence where Gumball and Peter just stared at each other, then came the thud of bullet making contact with flesh forcing his back to arch and blood to splatter out, and for a moment that almost seemed to last for an eternity for Gumball the sight of Peter's arched body, with the colors of the sunset and the crimson red of his blood hanging in the air, it was a sight that would forever be burnt into his memory.

Then it was over, the blood splattered onto the walls and Peter fell to the ground. Peter groaned in pain as a pool of blood grew around him. Peter weakly lifted his arms and crawled feebly towards the wall, leaving a long and wide trail of smeared blood in his path. Gumball was stunned silent, frozen to the ground in shock, as he watched Peter struggle to prop himself up against the wall.

"Don't look so shocked Gumball, You've thought of this moment since you first heard that I was back in town. I know you have." He spoke shakily, a small stream of blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth as he coughed and chocked on the warm liquid forming in the back of his throat. Gumball walked over, standing over the man that had beat him, attempted to kill him and his family, trapped him, tortured him, and was now dying slowly infront of him. "The only difference is that you always imagined yourself pulling the trigger, ending my worthless life with a single tug and a bang. So go ahead and do it! Come on, finish me! Put a bullet in my head if that'll give you some sort of satisfaction, some sort of closure." Peter offered, glancing over to the pistol that Gumball was holding weakly in his right hand. He just stood there silently not moving a muscle in his right hand.

"Oh well, I win. I've made up for my sins, I've reconciled for what I've done to you and your family." Peter spoke as his face turned white as his blood spilt out of him by the pint. "Wh-What?" Gumball stuttered, the shear shock of the moment still gripping him tightly. "This was all for you, for Carrie, for little Gummypuss Jr. You're going to be a hero detective, or should I say Chief Watterson." Peter said, using the last of strength he smiled at Gumball. "You and your family will be fine, well off, you'll never have to worry about money again. With your new job, and no doubt the story, Junior will be fine. I've paid for my sins, I can die knowing I've made somekinda difference, something positive. I die without being only a destroyer." He spoke, his voice now raspy and weak. Peter gazed out the open and gaping hole in the wall, "What a beautiful thing to see, I never took the time to ever look at them. It's the simple things." He muttered with a small grin on his face.

His breath became sporadic, as if he was desperately trying to hold onto the last hope for his life. Then nothing, no breathing, only death. That's all that was left in that room, the feeling, the soul crushing feeling of death and despair. Blood was everywhere, pooled up on the ground, splattered across the wall, and onto Gumball himself, red everywhere, so much blood.

Gumball was silent, he could hear the sound of boots pounding on the concrete steps on their way up. Gumball just walked slowly over to the wall, his shoes making soft splashing sounds as he stepped in the puddled blood. He put his back against the wall and slowly slid down, sinking into the warm red puddle next to Peter. Gumball put a finger onto Peter's neck, no pulse. "You're done. You sick bastard you're done." He muttered, looking over to the sunset as sun finally sunk under the horizon. "It's the small things." He mumbled as he pulled his wallet out and took out a photo of him and Carrie, he smiled slightly "It's the small things."

Gumball slid his arms underneath Peter's lifeless corpse and lifted it from the blood that it was bathing in, standing straight up in the room. The sound of the swat team's heavy boots pounding against the ground filled the building, leaving it feeling oddly unsymbolic, as if what had just happened was nothing special or sacred. Gumball slowly,but with a steady stride, exited the room, his solemn, deliberate footsteps echoes viciously around in Gumball's ears, as if the hurried steps of the swat didn't hold the same power as his own. The door at the end of the hallway flew open and the trained officers flooded in just as on the other side Gumball appeared at the other end, body in hand. The swat were left silent, as if the shock of actually seeing the bloodied body had just now informed them of the facts that he was a living being, the sad peaceful look on Peter's face showed them all a different side of him, one he was afraid to show.

Gumball walked silently past the swat, down the steps, and out the front doors where the flashing blue and red lights were all that illuminated the world. "Gumball what happened?" Rory asked shocked. Gumball just past him by without saying a word and approached the front of one of the cruisers. Silently Gumball slid peter onto the hood of the vehicle. "Gumball! What happened in there?!" Rory shouted, but Gumball just walked away into the dark night, he was going home, to Carrie. As he walked he gazed up into the dark shy and admired the celestial beauty of the moon and the stars, "It's the small things."

**Well that's it, the end! And no there will be no more sequels to this or any of my other stories, this was a onetime deal. Anyway I hoped you all liked it, if you did leave a review, favorite it, check out my other things. I will be working on a couple of requests now, so I will not be able to take anymore at the moment. Remember, if you can wright, you should!**

**-the Delhision**


End file.
